


Smiles and Bright

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You laugh in sheer delight, and he laughs with you, because he is with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Smile. Such a simple thing. A happy expression, lips turned up. And it's reflected in your face, in your eyes. They sparkle and shine when you smile at him, because you're happy to be with him-- every part of you, graceful fingers tangling in his glossy black hair, glad feet playing with his own, nose eagerly taking in his scent, skin tingling with repressed ebullience as it comes into contact with his. Tongue joyfully stroking tongue. Exultation. Elation. Effervescence. And more. So much more.

Smile and laugh. It bubbles out of your chest. He can feel it, because he's so close to you. His head on your chest. Hands on your hips. You laugh like never before, like the wolf on a clear night with the whole forest before him and his packmates beside him. Ringing out like the jubilant howl of an alpha with his home. He joins you, your mate in the cool clear nights and warm sunny days, playful when in the overcast sky as he chases you from cloud to cloud and you almost let him catch you before bounding off again. You laugh in sheer delight, and he laughs with you, because he is with you.

Smile, laugh, and touch. He tickles you, fingers dancing over your stomach, the soles of your feet, the insides of your arms, and his hair hangs down and brushes across your face, and you can't stop the laughter from pouring out of you until you're gasping for breath. He's smiling as he touches you, laughs with you, as you try in vain to capture his hands in your own and succeed in only grasping his sleeve. His hands are warm against your sides as he lets you catch your breath for a moment, and then his fingers fly off again. You laugh together.

Smile, laugh, touch, and look. He's got you in his arms, having grown tired of tickling you for the time being. He chuckles into the warm skin of your neck, and then looks up. Blue eyes bright with laughter and love watch you, and you can't tear your gaze away. He chuckles again and brushes a lock of hair away from your face. You smile, because when he's with you, watching you like you're the most precious thing in his world, there's nothing else you can do. For now, you're just looking at each other. There will be plenty of time for more later. For now, you just want to bask in the heat of his gaze. He wants to let you. In this, as in most other things, you're together, as it always should be.


End file.
